1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to removing a battery from within an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to removing a battery from within a UAV and/or an unmanned aerial vehicle ground station (UAVGS) using a battery arm.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Aerial photography and videography are becoming increasingly common in providing images and videos in various industries. For example, aerial photography and videography provides tools for construction, farming, real estate, search and rescue, and surveillance. In recent years, UAVs have provided an improved economical approach to aerial photography and videography compared to capturing photos and videos from manned aircraft or satellites.
Conventional UAVs typically include batteries that power various systems within the UAV. For example, UAVs often include one or more batteries that provide power to rotors, cameras, or other systems on board the UAV. Nevertheless, while batteries provide a light and convenient power source for UAVs, batteries are often limited in the amount and duration of power that they provide to the UAV thus limiting the distance and duration that a UAV can fly and perform various tasks.
In some circumstances, UAVs extend range of flight by landing and taking off from remote ground stations (e.g., UAVGSs). Implementing remote ground stations, however, causes various complications in recharging and/or replacing batteries from within the landed UAVs. For example, a UAV or UAVGS operator typically travels to the remote ground station and manually removes and replaces a battery when the battery ceases to work or when the battery otherwise needs replaced. Performing remote maintenance on the UAV and/or UAVGS, however, results in considerable expense. In particular, the time and expense required to train an operator and to travel to the remote ground station is cost prohibitive to many companies that benefit from the use of UAVs.
Additionally, UAVs and/or UAVGSs often secure batteries within a UAV or UAVGS by locking, impeding access, or otherwise securing the batteries within an opening of the UAV or UAVGS. For example, a battery is often locked within a main body of a UAV to prevent the UAV from accidentally slipping out of the UAV. While locking the battery within an opening prevents the battery from slipping out, securing the battery using a lock increases the complexity of removing the battery from within the UAV and/or UAVGS. Additionally, frequently engaging a locking mechanism often causes wear and tear on a battery. As such, UAVs and UAVGSs that include locking mechanisms often result in increased operator maintenance and additional wear and tear on the battery, UAV, and/or UACGS.
Moreover, UAVGSs and UAVs often experience interference due to dirt, animals, or other foreign objects coming into contact with a UAVGS and obstructing various components when removing and/or replacing a battery within a landed UAV. For example, a buildup of dirt and debris can cause an operator or mechanical replacement apparatus from successfully removing and replacing a battery from within a UAV. As a result, UAVs and UAVGSs often experience difficulty in successfully landing and/or replacing a battery within the UAV due to foreign objects coming into contact with the UAVGS.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in removing and/or replacing a battery between a UAV and UAVGS.